


fit for a luthor

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Found Family, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Thanksgiving, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena's plans to spend Thanksgiving alone in her office are foiled by one very insistent alien.





	fit for a luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had intended to have finished for last Thanksgiving, but it took me longer than expected so I've had it ready for months, I've just been waiting for the appropriate season. I hope you enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving! :)

Lena sighed when she heard the telltale thud of boots on the balcony adjoining her office at the top of the L-Corp tower. She’d resigned herself to spending the day alone on the couch, nursing a bottle of scotch, mired in her loneliness, cold and numb and shut off from everyone. If she were lucky she’d pass out early and sleep through the worst of her inevitable hangover.

In other words, it was a holiday fit for a Luthor.

So of course a Super would come along to ruin it. She’d been perfectly fine in her isolation, the alcohol slowing her thoughts and blurring the sharp edges of her consciousness. But now every inconvenient feeling she’d successfully buried was about to be staring her right in the face.

When she heard her knock on the sliding glass door she took a moment to school her features into a placid mask before waving her in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Supergirl?” she asked, friendly but aloof.

“Kara Danvers told me you might be hungry.” She produced a plate wrapped in aluminum foil from somewhere within her cape. “She said you weren’t answering your phone, but that you were probably hiding in your office. She asked me to bring this to you, and she told me to be sure to tell you that her mother made it up just for you.”

“Oh.” Lena hadn’t been expecting that. She cleared her throat. “Certainly you have better things to do than deliver home-cooked meals to lonely CEOs.”

“Perhaps...” she approached Lena slowly, “but you’re not just any CEO. You’re Lena Luthor, National City’s hero.” Supergirl set the plate on the coffee table in front of her. “And if anyone deserves a home-cooked meal on Thanksgiving, it’s you,” she said with a flourish, peeling back the foil to reveal a plate heaped with a ridiculously large amount of steaming-hot food.

Lena couldn’t help the little gasp of delight that escaped her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had real, actual food, something that wasn’t prepackaged or pretentious. The smell made her stomach growl, and she blushed.

Supergirl just smiled, handing her a fork and napkin she’d pulled out of her cape.

“Please, sit.” She patted the cushion next to her. “What about you, Supergirl? Did Kara’s mother feed you as well?”

“Oh. Yeah, she did. I had dinner with the Danvers, actually.”

Lena smiled wistfully. “I’m glad you had somewhere to go.”

“You could have had somewhere to go, too.”

“What?”

Supergirl ducked her head. “You didn’t have to be alone today. I...” She took a deep breath before looking up at Lena. “I tried to invite you, but you wouldn't answer any of my calls. I was really worried about you.”

“Your calls?”

And then it hit her. The thing that she’d suspected for months, that she’d been trying to convince herself was just her imagination, it was true: Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one in the same. She was relieved, really. No more lying awake at night wondering. No more adding to her running list of reasons Kara Danvers was almost certainly Supergirl.

“It’s _you_.” She leaned forward, studying the lines of Kara’s face. She traced her thumb over the scar by Kara’s eye, the one she’d definitely noticed before, just never on Supergirl.

Kara blushed at the contact. “It’s me.”

“Of course it is.” Lena sank back against the couch.

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She’d been so torn and confused by her feelings for both women, and now... Now she felt the ache in her chest almost doubly strong. Her two heroes, both of whom she was hopelessly in love with, both of whom were way more than she’d ever deserve and would never love her back, were right in front of her in the form of one very concerned alien, and it was just too much.

Part of Lena wished Kara hadn’t confessed. Things were easier when her affection was divided. It didn’t hurt this much.

She was exhausted, and drunk, and she was ravenously hungry but now felt too sick to eat. The truth and half a bottle of scotch sat too heavily in her stomach. She was so overwhelmed that tears welled up in her eyes.

She didn’t want to cry. Not now. She pleaded with her own body to keep it at bay.

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” A traitorous sob wrenched its way out of her throat. “I mean, I know I never stood a chance with either of you separately, but _both_ of you together...” Lena laughed bitterly through her tears. “You should go be with your family. And take the food. I’m sure there’s someone more deserving of it than me.”

Lena turned away from Kara and curled in on herself, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Kara rose from the couch, moving to kneel on the floor in front of her. “Please don’t shut me out. I care about you. I want to be here for you.”

“Why? I’m a Luthor, Kara. I am not a good person. I deserve to be alone. It’s better for everyone this way.”

“Lena will you look at me? Please?”

She begrudgingly sat up, turning to Kara and meeting her gaze.

“You are a good person,” Kara said firmly, reaching up and taking her hand. “Kara Danvers may be _your_ hero, but Lena Luthor is mine.”

Lena scoffed. “I’m no hero, Kara. The sooner you disabuse yourself of that notion the better. Now, go be with the people you love. I’ve accepted my lot, I won’t keep you from yours.” She started to pull her hand away, but Kara’s gentle plea of _wait_ stilled her.

“Don’t you see, Lena? That’s why I came here today. To tell you that you don’t have to lock yourself away anymore. Not on Thanksgiving, not ever. I want to be with you.” She brought Lena’s hand to her lips. “I’m in love with you,” Kara said, placing one tender kiss on her knuckles.

“I... I don’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand?” Kara moved from the floor to sit next to Lena.

Lena looked up at her, “How? How can you love me?”

“How could I _not_ love you? Lena, you’re everything to me.” She cupped Lena’s cheek with her hand, stroking her thumb gently along her cheekbone.

Lena couldn’t help but lean into the contact. Kara’s touch felt so good.

Kara was the only one who ever touched her. Well, Kara _and_ Supergirl, although Supergirl only ever touched her out of necessity—a body pressing her back, shielding her, strong arms lifting her, carrying her to safety, a firm grip guiding her, steadying her until she could right herself. Supergirl was fiercely protective, but maintained professional distance.

Kara was just as protective of Lena, but her touch was so different. It was soft and intimate, a constant whenever they were together. She was always reaching out for Lena, pulling her closer, leaning into her, taking her hand. Kara acted like she _wanted_ to touch her, like maybe she even got as much out of the physical intimacy as Lena did.

That was a dangerous maybe, glinting with the hope that she and Kara could mean something to one another, that they had a chance of a future together, that Kara could love her in spite of her name. Hope like that only ever lead to heartbreak, so Lena tried to bury it, just like she tried to bury her desperate longing for physical contact.

Love-starved, touch-starved Lena Luthor would take whatever scraps she was given—and friendship and protection were more than she’d ever been given before—but now it seemed like she was being offered more than she ever dared dream.

Lena tugged on Kara’s arm, and Kara, usually solid and immovable as granite, let herself be pulled forward. Lena fell into her embrace, resting her cheek against the crest on her suit, curling her fingers into the fabric, pressing hard so she could actually feel Kara, her Kara, beneath. It didn’t seem real, this woman who was both of the women she was hopelessly in love with, and now they loved her back but they were just one person and it was so overwhelming to try and piece her fractured attraction back together.

To piece Kara back together.

She lifted her head, sitting up straighter so she could look at Supergirl’s crest—Kara’s crest. She put her palm over it, splaying out her fingers. “You’re real. You’re Supergirl and you’re Kara and you love me,” she said hesitantly, unsure if she was making a statement or asking a question.

“Yes. I’m real, and I love you so much,” she said, brushing a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.”

“How long?”

Kara  averted her gaze. “To be honest, since the first time we got coffee together. You were drinking a cappuccino and you got foam on your nose, but you were so excited about the project you were talking about you didn’t notice. The words popped into my head right then, and I wanted to say them. But instead I just picked up a napkin, and uh...”

Lena felt her cheeks color as she remembered how Kara had reached over the table and gently dabbed at her nose, how she’d muttered apologies and eased Lena’s embarrassment by pointing out all the pastry crumbs covering her own shirt.

Kara smiled and met Lena’s eye. “You blushed so pretty, just like you are now...” She ducked her head, just for a moment. “I wanted to kiss you so badly.”

Lena didn’t know quite how to process that bit of information, but it made her stomach flutter. She caught herself staring at Kara’s lips, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. Her hand reached out and before she could stop herself she was grazing her fingers slowly along Kara’s bottom lip.

She let out a little gasp when Kara caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. It was a startlingly intimate gesture, and she could feel warmth radiate from where Kara’s lips made contact with her skin.

Kara released her hand, smiling and moving forward slowly. “Is this ok?” she asked, breath hot against Lena’s face.

“Yes,” Lena whispered, closing the gap between them.

Kara’s lips turned out to be even softer than they looked, and warmer too. Everything about her was just _more_ than Lena had imagined. Lena let herself get lost in it, opening her mouth for Kara, letting her dart her tongue in. Lena whimpered into Kara’s mouth as their kiss grew deeper and deeper, until Lena had to pull away to catch her breath. “Wow.”

She rested her forehead against Kara’s, panting, unable to contain her smile. Kara loved her. Loved _her_ , Lena Luthor, the woman National City was determined to hate no matter what she did.

“Wow is right,” Kara said, cupping the side of Lena’s face with her hand. “I love you, Lena Luthor. Do you believe me?”

Lena turned her head so she could kiss Kara’s palm. “Yes, I think I do... and I think I love you too.”

“Good.” Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a chaste but lingering kiss. “You should eat. If we leave soon we can make it back in time for pie and Pictionary. And Eliza won’t be pleased if you haven’t at least _tried_ everything on your plate.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Did you leave in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner with your family to come here?”

“We were going around the table saying what we were thankful for, and the whole time all I could think about was you, and how grateful I am that you are in my life, and that I get to see your beautiful face almost every day.”

“Kara...”

“When it was my turn I realized I couldn’t say all that without you there to hear it, so I just picked up my plate and left to come and get you.”

“Wait... you said your mother... did you bring me _your_ food? Your plate that you made for yourself?”

Kara winced. “Is that bad? I was kind of in a hurry but I didn’t want to show up empty-handed and I... I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t just land on your balcony and waltz into your office and say, ‘It’s me, Kara, and I love you.’ I thought if I brought you food maybe by the time you were done eating I could work up the courage to tell you the truth.”

“It’s not bad, Kara. I’m actually touched. I know how much you hate sharing your food.”  

“I never mind sharing with you, Lena. Besides, there’s plenty more back at my apartment. Eliza made me my own turkey this year. She said it was the biggest one at the store. She had to special order it.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how happily and proudly Kara was smiling. She couldn’t say no to a face like that, so she picked up the fork. “I’m not going to be able to eat all of this. Will you at least help me?”

Kara’s face lit up. “Of course.”

While Lena ate Kara pulled her phone out of her suit and after a minute or two she burst out laughing. “We should probably get going,” she said, holding up her phone to show Lena.

[Alex]: If you’re not back in 20 minutes we’re starting without you

[Alex]: And you better have lena with you bc no one wants to try and play games while you mope

[Alex]: Plus we already picked teams and without her we’re short one person

[Ruby]: MOM AND ALEX JUST OPENED ANOTHER BOTTLE OF WINE PLEASE HURRY

[Sam]: we are nOT DRUbk

[Sam]: drujj

[Sam]: druNK

[Sam]: ok maybe we are a little

[Sam]: just get here quick your sister is about to arm wrestle winn to defend my honor

[Sam]: i am legitimately worried

[Ruby]: GUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSS STOP SMOOCHING AND GET BACK HERE

[J’onn]: As your superior I am ordering you to collect Ms. Luthor and return immediately.

[J’onn]: In addition, your mother requests that you stop at the store and pick up a carton of heavy whipping cream.

“Oh my...” Lena laughed. “I suppose we better had. But what about the food?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it,” Kara said with a determined nod. She made a soft, contented noise as she picked up the plate and fork, ready to dig in.

Lena smiled, her chest filling with warmth. Kara’s unabashed enthusiasm for food was incredibly endearing. She watched as Kara proceeded to eat every scrap of food on the plate much faster than humanly possible. It was actually rather impressive. She barely even got any crumbs on her suit, but she did have the tiniest bit of cranberry sauce at the corner of her mouth.

Instead of passing her the napkin Lena arched an eyebrow and reached over to swipe at Kara’s mouth. She slowly brought her hand back to her own mouth, sucking the cranberry sauce off her thumb.

Kara stared at her, mouth dropping open. “Well,” she squeaked out before clearing her throat, “we should um...” She made a scooping motion with her arms, gesturing toward the balcony.

It took Lena a second to understand what Kara meant. They were going to fly to Kara’s apartment, Lena carried in Kara’s arms. The thought made her light-headed.

“Right, just let me get my purse,” Lena stood and before she could even take a step Kara was there, holding up her coat, her purse hanging from her arm.

Once Lena was bundled up Kara led her onto the balcony. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kara effortlessly lifted her into a bridal carry and slowly began to rise from the ground. “Hold on tight.”

Flying was not so bad. She’d been rescued so many times by Kara she was actually getting used to it, and she was able to relax a little and just enjoy Kara’s warmth, her strong arms, the scent of her skin and the bright cologne she wore.

Before she knew it they were landing on the roof of Kara’s apartment building. She set Lena down gently, keeping a hand at her back until she was steady. She’d not been expecting a rooftop landing, but the view was lovely.

As if sensing Lena’s thoughts, Kara said, “I figured you wouldn’t want to crawl through the window.”

“You figured correctly. I’d prefer a more graceful entrance the first time I’m meeting your family. First impressions and everything.”

“You’ve already met most of them.”

“Yes, but I’ve never met _your_ family, Supergirl.” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s crest for emphasis.

Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own. “They’re your family too... If you want us, that is.”

“Oh, Kara,” she said, tears streaming freely down her face, “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

It was just so overwhelming, the thought of having a family, an actual loving family with foundations built on support and understanding instead of betrayal and lies. It seemed too good to be true, like any minute she would wake up, alone in her office, with only a glass of scotch to comfort her.

“Lena, you’re shaking.”

She looked down at her hands and sure enough, they were trembling. She hadn’t even noticed.

Kara enfolded her in her cape. “Let’s go inside.” She turned and started to guide Lena toward the door.

“Wait.” Lena froze, and so Kara did as well. “Before we go in, will you... kiss me again? None of this feels real, but when I’m close to you I can almost believe it.”

Kara pulled Lena close, threading her fingers into her hair. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I never wanted—”

Lena silenced her with a finger over her lips. “Shhhh... We can talk about it later. For now, please just kiss me.”

Kara kissed her slowly, softly, like an apology, her hands moving to cradle Lena’s face. She leaned into Kara’s touch, more than ready to lose herself in the warm press of her lips, but Kara stopped abruptly, laughing into Lena’s mouth and then pulling back to retrieve her phone from her suit.

“Crap.” She shook her head, holding her phone up for Lena to see.

[Alex]: We know you’re on the roof

[Alex]: Sam heard you land

[Alex]: Now stop necking and get down here so we can kick your asses

They entered the building, Kara leading, her cape still wrapped around Lena. When they got to the door to Kara’s apartment she turned to face Lena.

“I can hear your heart racing. You don’t have to be nervous. They love you.” She lifted Lena’s hand to kiss her knuckles. “We should definitely go in now though because I can hear Sam giving them a play-by-play of everything we’re doing.”

“That’s right!” a muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

Kara shook her head and opened the door, holding onto Lena’s hand as they walked inside.

The chorus of cheers that rose up when Lena entered was completely unexpected. Everyone looked genuinely happy to see her, something she was not at all accustomed to. She was much more familiar with icy stares, the air being sucked from the room as soon as she entered.

This was... something else entirely.

Ruby came running up and gave her a hug. She was so excited she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“Aunt Lena I’m so glad you’re finally here! Aunt Kara was so sad without you!”

“Was she really?” Lena asked, looking down at Ruby’s smiling face.

“Yeah. She even cried.”

“Right in the middle of dinner,” Alex said from the couch, holding up her wine glass and laughing.

“Alexandra, be nice!” A woman Lena recognized from photos as Kara’s mother smacked Alex on the arm.

“What? It’s true.”

The woman approached Lena, a warm smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. She looked just like Kara. It was almost shocking that they weren’t actually related.

“I’m Eliza, Alexandra and Kara’s mother.” She reached forward and clasped Lena’s hand. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Kara has told me so many good things about you.”

Lena was absolutely overwhelmed by the affection coming through in Eliza’s voice and written on her face. It was so surprising it made a tear slip out of her eye. She let out a stuttering breath, mortally embarrassed, until Eliza pulled her into a hug.

Eliza turned to Kara. “Why don’t you go help your sister set up for Pictionary so I can talk to Lena for just a minute.”

“Oh, ok... sure.” Kara looked confused, but left them nonetheless.

Lena should have been terrified at the prospect of being alone with Kara’s mother, but there was something about the woman that just... calmed her.

Eliza led Lena to Kara’s bedroom, closing the door closed behind them. They sat on the bed and Eliza took her hand again. “Kara tells me your mother is... not a very kind person.”

Lena sniffled. “That’s bit of an understatement.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Eliza said, looking at her sadly. “I just want you to know that we do not behave like that in this family. You don’t have to try to impress me. You have nothing to prove. You’ve won my daughter’s heart, and that’s more than enough for me.”

That was just too much, and Lena began to sob pathetically.

Eliza embraced her tightly. “You cry as much as you need to. Just let it all out. You’re home now. You’re safe.”

Lena wasn’t sure how long she sat there, crying in the arms of a woman she just met, but by the time her tears had dried she felt lighter, she felt freer, she felt... happy. It was a rare emotion in her life, one almost exclusively found in the company of Kara. And now maybe with Kara’s family as well.

 _You’re home now_.

Lena wasn’t sure she knew what “home” meant, not really, but she was beginning to understand. Maybe home was the way Kara looked at her, the way Lena felt when they were together. Maybe it was the way this woman she only just met showered her with love, the way all of Kara’s family welcomed her with open arms.

“Are you ready to go back out there?”

Lena nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
